


The Darkness and The Shadow

by firehawkbitch



Category: Nihilumbra (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehawkbitch/pseuds/firehawkbitch
Summary: Своеобразная аллюзия на пейринг жнеца и сомбры, переданный через персонажей игры nihilumbra.Свет и жизнь дающая - АнджелаТень - СомбраПустота, бездна, Тьма - имеется в виду ЖнецМонстры - в какой-то степени агенты КогтяСтаралась более-менее подобрать похожие по настроению обоих игр места, поэтому Ледяные горы, Лес и Пустыня стали Непалом, Черным лесом и Каиром с храмом Анубиса. Вулкан так и остался вулканом, как в самой нихилумбре, а вот город с движущимися платформами больше подошел карте с КБ Вольской.





	The Darkness and The Shadow

Сначала была лишь бесконечная пустота. Безжизненная, практически смертоносная, затягивающая в свои пучины без попыток вырваться из плена.

Желтая искра. Всего лишь маленькая искра Света рассеяла эту Тьму, дав надежду на жизнь бесформенному крошечному существу в фиолетовом всепоглощающем отчаянии, доводящим до паники.

**Твое имя…**

**Тень.**

**Но ЧТО ты такое? Ты не должна была ожить.**

Пурпурное окружение вдыхало безысходность, однако, Тень хотела покинуть это место, узнать что-то новое, понять, что существует в этом мире. Она начала свой путь.

**Тебе никогда не покинуть это место. Это ведь не игра.** Это опасно.

**Зачем ты уходишь?**

**Ты — часть этого места. Никому не сбежать от Тьмы.**

Маленькое существо не слушало голос, заранее программирующий ее на неудачу. У нее все получится. Она все сможет. Тень не хочет быть частью Тьмы.

**Ты не принадлежишь месту ЗА пределами Тьмы.**

Но Тень стремилась навстречу Свету, вдохнувшему в нее жизнь спасительным огоньком. Она смогла вырваться и оставить мрачноватые пещеры затягивающего безумия и круговорота Смерти позади.

Этот мир так отличается от Тьмы. Яркий, полный радости и внушающий желание постигнуть неизведанное. Чем дальше идешь — тем больше нового узнаешь.

Тень покинула Тьму, в которой она была рождена, но Тьма придет за ней, ведь Тень принадлежит лишь ей одной, ее просто так не отпустят в этот мир и уничтожат его с особой жестокостью, поглотив.

Существо двигалось как можно скорее, пока пространство позади нее окрашивалось в черно-фиолетовые оттенки, умирая. Тень ускользала от Тьмы, избегала ее, чтобы вновь не попасть в ловушку. Она смогла сделать это. Но только пока что. Тьма не остановится.

**Не беспокойся, ты спасена.**

Существо направлялось вперед, оказавшись в холодных горах Непала. Шел снег, дул ветер, и даже крошечные частички пустоты малютки Тени чувствовали мороз. Ее внимание привлекла фигура в темном. Кажется, это пугало, распятое на деревянном кресте во имя спасения посевов. Интересно. Таинственное, но оно похоже на что-то, что поможет Тени спастись от Тьмы.

Пустота могла быть всем, чем угодно, но в то же время ничем. Она принимала любую форму. Тень взяла за основу это пугало и приобрело… тело с маской в виде калаверы. Закутанное в капюшон, мрачное. Это ее маскировка.

**Ты была рождена из Тьмы. Ты — ничто в этом мире.**

Ей нужно было еще многому научиться, чтобы выжить здесь. 

**Что это? Цвет? Это не объект или существо… Это качество. Способность.**

Тень познала краски этого мира, чтобы они помогли ей сбежать от Тьмы и придать оттенок ее собственной жизни. Самостоятельный кусочек Пустоты, отколовшийся от Бездны.

Ее путь к познанию себя был долгим, полным опасностей и терний. Она преодолевала все, чтобы обойти Тьму, преследующую ее по пятам. Она училась. Становилась мудрее.

**У всего есть цвет. Даже у тебя,** Тень.

**Твое существование навсегда может изменить мир.**

Тень встречала на пути странных существ, — порождений Тьмы, как и она. Ее братьев и сестер. Они стремились вернуть ее туда, откуда она появилась.

Холод сменился Черным лесом, пахнущим хвоей, землей и травой. Природа постепенно оживала, но ненадолго, ведь Тьма продолжала свое смертоносное движение в попытках схватить Тень.

**У тебя нет дома.**

Черный лес выглядел более приятным по сравнению с морозными горами Непала. Теплее. Тень чувствовала себя не такой пустой и безжизненной, как до этого.

Она обнаружила нечто странное, какую-то машину, периодически стреляющую чем-то. Это не было порождением Тьмы, оно было создано кем-то другим. Тени непременно нужно было выяснить, кем именно.

Чем дальше направлялась Тень, тем жарче ей становилось. Она попала в пустыни Египта, где ее ждало новое приключение, новые попытки борьбы за жизнь и новые монстры.

Тьма уже начала поглощать это место, оставляя фиолетовые следы в качестве новых кирпичиков, из которых должен состоять ЕЕ мир.

**Каждый раз, когда ты попадаешь в новое место, оно кажется тебе странным. Но тебе не нужно слишком много времени, чтобы полюбить его.**

**Ты больше не ребенок, ты растешь, приобретая опыт. Однако, тебе еще стоит многому поучиться.**

Ей было все тяжелее и тяжелее справляться с препятствиями, но Тень делала все, на что она способна, и это окупалось. Казалось, что мир казался все интереснее с каждым ее пришествием в новую местность.

А ведь она начала приключение в таком холоде. Но как Тень попала в самый настоящий вулкан? Она и сама не понимала. Тут было так жарко, все окружение так и хотело испепелить ее заживо. 

**Она снова здесь. Тьма почти рядом. Ты знаешь, что делать. Ты не можешь погибнуть прямо сейчас. Ты должна жить, даже если это означает — уничтожить это место.**

Это не было ее виной. Это было ее проклятием. Но Тень заслуживала жить. Она ведь так много всего узнала об этом мире.

Лава поднималась все выше и выше. Прошибало на пот. Преследователи-приспешники Тьмы подобно паукам плели свои сети, стремились поймать ее опять и опять, не пуская в дальнейший путь.

Она убегала, пряталась, обходила своих врагов, стремилась оторваться от всепоглощающей Тьмы. У нее получилось.

Она выбралась в город.

**Что это за место? Оно совершенно отличается от всего, что ты видела ранее.**

Оно было невероятным, но выглядело таким пустым. Это место пугало сильнее, чем вулкан и ледяные горы. Тень чувствовала себя как чужак, прямо как в самом начале своего пути.

Город был полон энергии и жизни. Ненастоящей жизни: движущиеся платформы, кучи механизмов. Тени так и хотелось что-то сделать с ними. Либо вдохнуть в них новую жизнь для помощи себе, либо уничтожить, пока они не уничтожили ее.

Это было похоже на тот огонек, который помог Тени появиться в этом мире. Яркая желтая искра. Тень теперь и сама могла оживлять и в то же время быть кем-то подобным Тьме и забирать жизнь.

Непонятные машины манили ее к себе. Стремление фигуры в капюшоне с калаверой вместо лица сдвинуть их с места, либо же остановить, возросло. Город был создан кем-то, но не Тьмой. Кем именно?

**Каким было это место до твоего появления?**

Но этот город будет уничтожен точно так же, как и все. Она не могла перестать думать о том, что несет в мир только разрушение. Это печалило Тень. Она узнала обо стольких вещах этого мира, почти стала его крупицей, но она не могла жить здесь, ведь она — часть Тьмы. Часть разрушения. Созидание не для нее.

Не так.

Она и есть сама Тьма.

Но Тень не хотела быть ей. Она вновь убегала, чтобы ее не поглотили. Обманывала самых опасных монстров. И вот она вновь встретилась с Тьмой. Ее пытались схватить цепкими лапами и вобрать в себя, уничтожая навечно.

Но мира без Тьмы просто не бывает. Как и ее. Как Света не существует без Тьмы, как и Тени не существует без нее же. Этот мир такой сложный, чтобы понять его.

**Нет жизни… без смерти.**

**Жизнь весьма нелегкое приключение. У всего есть последствия.**

Тень все же устала убегать. Всему этому безумию нужно было положить конец. Она смело ступила на путь, ведущий прямо к Тьме. Она была готова быть поглощенной. Но как только эта Смерть, эта Тьма, настигла ее, она не смогла ее принять…

Тень больше не была ее частью. Она была… полноценной, живой. Не Тенью. Она стала кем-то. Кем-то важным в этом мире. Светлая искра зажглась в ее сердце. Все, чему она научилась во время путешествия, все это наполнило ее: **любовь, гнев, всепрощение, сочувствие, сожаление и счастье.**

Пустота отторгла Тень, ведь не было в ней больше Тьмы. Она могла идти. Она заслужила свою собственную жизнь. Заслуживала услышать всего лишь два слова, ради которых и произошли ее невероятные приключения.

**Ты свободна.**


End file.
